


Slow Dance With Me

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shadowbringers Spoilers, deleted scene stuff, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: you ever just yearn so hard, and you're also a catboy? yeah me toothis takes place after the amh araeng night revival
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Slow Dance With Me

No hero should have to stand alone, not even you…

Ardbert’s words were repeating themself over and over in the Warrior’s head, ringing almost as loudly as the sudden pains that ran through his body not moments before. He could hardly focus on the Exarch’s words at first, having only settled physically mere moments after Ardbert had tried to assist him, but now, as it calmed down, he tried to listen back in.

“Though I’ll not keep you from your rest any longer. Take as much time as you like-“

“Wait!” The Warrior’s tail flickered in response to his parting words, and he quickly took hold of the exarch’s arm, not realizing right away how sudden the gesture might appear. His ears folded flat against his head, and he ever so slightly loosened his grip.  
“I-I’m sorry I...I didn’t mean to…” he tried to stammer out an apology, but it was no use. Quickly clearing his throat, he averted his gaze from the cowl that hung low over the Exarch’s face.  
“What I meant to ask was...would you perhaps have a moment? I...fear I need to calm my nerves, and I couldn’t think to further worry the Scions with whatever might be going on. That is...if you don’t mind…”

A’Tali watched as the Exarch seemed to straighten up a bit at the query, his lips pursing in thought, and he seemed almost unsure of the idea, as if the thought of the two of them spending a single moment alone that wasn’t brought upon by their mission was taboo. It wasn’t until he’d met the Warrior’s nearly pleading eyes did he feel himself cave from the inside out. There was a small sigh that passed his lips, and he nodded, watching as the Warrior’s tail flickered upwards, and the hand on his arm gently trailed down to his hand, causing a gentle shiver from the Exarch.  
“I am afraid, however, that I may not be the most entertaining of guests…you’d perhaps be better off inviting Feo Ul in or-“

But before he could finish, the warrior had already turned on his heel, pulling him gently into the room and only causing him to fumble slightly over the threshold. As the door swayed close, his eyes flickered around the room, looking at the little bits of decoration the warrior had added to the small abode; little fae lights over his bed, a small porxie plushie resting next to the pillow, and a rather foreign blanket hanging off the edge of the table, the design looking somewhat Rak’tikan; perhaps a gift from the Night’s Blessed for clearing their skies. Something warmed inside him then, realizing how beloved his hero was by the people of Norvrandt. That’s all he really wanted, he just wished it didn’t have to be because of all this. He wished they could celebrate together, like old times.

“I hope you’ll forgive me for the mess. Amh Araeng was a whole ordeal and...I slipped into my bed the moment I returned. I’ve hardly had time to cook dinner- oh!” The warrior turned on his heel, an ear flopping against his head in question as he could be seen hastily tying back his hair.  
“Have you eaten yet? I have some things I bought from the markets earlier this week and was perhaps hoping to make a ah...Crystarium sushi meal. It won’t be the traditional Doman kind but...who knows, it might be a good twist!” The warrior laughed, realizing he’d caught himself rambling instead of just letting his question land. Maybe it was for the better though. The Exarch almost seemed eager to protest, and the Warrior wouldn’t have a word of it if it meant he knew he was being fed.

“My apologies, you...probably haven’t even heard of Doma. In which, I’ll be happy to try and recreate the recipe!” He assured, easily scooping up each utensil he needed and getting to work before the Exarch could so much as refuse. 

“I suppose...I’ve read about such a place in the Tower’s archives...but imagination is far from the real thing. I should be honored to try it in any form.” He managed, the nervous grip on his staff becoming apparent to him as he stood in the center of the room, appearing to be a statue as he did nothing but glance nervously at anything but the other from under his hood. He thought he would be able to keep himself composed in moments like this, but he was hardly anticipating being led into his room to share a dinner, this was...hardly professional. His free hand fiddled with his robe’s upper sash, trying to find something to anchor him to where he stood so he wouldn’t spill over with nerves. This was fine, it’s just a small moment, nothing more.  
“Are you...sure you don’t mind all of this? I would hate to impose-“

“Oh hush, it’s perfectly fine~ cooking is...honestly one of the things that reminds me of home.” 

The Exarch perked up at this. He hadn’t known this about him, no piece of literature ever really mentioned his activities outside of fighting the empire and liberating the land. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever mentioned it all that time ago...Mayhap it had slipped his mind or, mayhap he’d just forgotten? But...how could he? He would remember something like this, he always would. A’Tali would be the one person he would never forget a thing about. He liked to cook. 

It brought a smile to his face, that the warrior would find things to remind him of his humanity. It was what truly kept him so warm and welcoming. He watched as the miqo’te gestured to the seat in front of him, and he tried to ignore the one that had been knocked over; not wanting to think of how it might have been toppled during his earlier...reaction. Propping his staff up against the table, he patted his robes down, and made himself comfortable.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t aware. What...brought you to love it?” He thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask, to keep the conversation from leaning towards his life, and besides...he liked hearing him speak. It had been so long since he’d gotten to hear him do so...and he was lucky enough just to be able to when he thought he might never do so again.

The warrior however, easily perked up at this, and the Exarch watched as he gracefully sliced into the variety of fish before him, cutting it into little pieces that he would eventually see him lay out atop the delicately made rolls.  
“Well, where I come from, we live right on the ocean, and there’s this wonderful kitchen where my mother worked for years~! She would always bring home new recipes for us to try and would have me make with her. Said it would make me a wonderful husband one day~” he laughed, before turning around to face the Exarch with a crooked smile, and he fairly felt his heart skip a beat. He had missed that smile.  
“Of course, as nice as it sounds, being the Warrior of Light and...I suppose Darkness now...I could hardly fathom having time to settle down...but who knows, right? Maybe one day~”

“Well, it would be well deserved if you did decide to hang up your legacy one day. I certainly wouldn’t be one to complain after all you’ve done and...continue to do for the First.” The Exarch tried to assure him, his inviting smile attempting to mimic the other’s as he watched him turn to pack and slice the rolls ever so perfectly. Even from where he sat, it was quite entertaining to watch him. It fairly brought him back to when he was a boy, often attached to his mother’s hip watching her make her traditional miqobobs. Oh how he missed such things...

“Well I suppose in order to do such a thing, one would have to settle with someone first, right? I’m not sure that’s in the cards for myself.” The warrior spoke softly now, and the Exarch watched as he nervously fingered the necklace sitting against his chest. His heart fairly sank in that moment, recognizing it as the very same charm he’d given to him all those years ago. He’d...kept it?

“W-why do you say that? Surely as someone with a heart as bountiful as yours, you’re bound to find someone who feels the same.”

The warrior laughed again, as he carried their meal over on one of the clean, wooden cutting boards, setting it on the table in front of them and pushing over little dishes to fill with a sauce the Exarch recognized from the markets; Lyna’s favorite eel sauce, taken straight from Lakeland’s waters.   
“Oh believe me, I’m sure I’ve found the one I call home. Only...I’m not sure exactly when I can see him again.” His voice trailed slightly at the last part, and as he sat parallel to the Exarch, his hidden eyes watched a hesitant hand clasp the necklace. His charm.

Ever so gently, he unhooked it, and cradled it in his hands as if it were an injured bird. His thumbs gently tracing the pointed arrow as he sighed.  
“He gave me this on our first adventure together. Said it was a good luck charm. I...believed him, and I still do. But we were separated by duty, and I hope to see him again one day...my hope is that...if I keep going, eventually it has to pay off...and if it doesn’t…” he paused, and the Exarch had to keep himself from inhaling sharply as the warrior met his gaze directly, his pale green eyes filled with a sort of melancholy.  
“...well then I suppose I just hope he finds happiness in the world he wakes up to.”

It was...alarmingly quiet for a moment, and all that could be heard between them was the gentle sound of the music playing through the orchestrion on the counter. The exarch’s mind was clouded with so many things in that moment, and he yearned with all of his heart to be able to just...reach across the table and take his Warrior’s hand; to look into his eyes and let him know that he was right here. That he was happy because he’d been given the opportunity to exist at the same time as him once more. What he wouldn’t give for it to be that easy, to not be fated with duty once more. Even still, moments like these where he had him to himself for even a small amount of time meant the world to him, and he would cherish it, and carry it with him as he sent himself to the rift one last time.

“But enough talk about me, I would know more of you. I’ve so many questions~” A’Tali began again, hooking the necklace back around his neck once more, before taking first pick of the sushi assortment in front of them.  
“For starters, I’ve heard you oversaw every part of the foundations of the Crystarium. What...did it feel like, knowing you were creating something that would secure the lives of so many people in their darkest hour…?”

The Exarch looked to the few rolls on his plate then, practically savoring the thought of being able to eat raw fish again. As obscured as his identity was, he barely thought to tell the people of the Crystarium of his eating habits for fear of revealing his identity, and not many races could withstand eating such a thing if not prepared right. Of course, they’d never heard of such a meal, he’d hardly seen it anywhere other than Doma on the source. All things considered, this was a treat, and not just because it had been made by the warrior. But now was not the time for such thoughts, he would answer A’Tali’s questions as carefully as he could.  
“Well...years before arriving in Norvrandt, I was quite accustomed to working with my peers. When the Flood hit and tore the lands apart, I wanted to carry on my fallen comrades’ wishes and build a safe haven for those still alive that needed one. Thus did I come upon the Crystal Tower and it’s secrets. I’ve learned that not many have access to such power as this...and I wanted it to be used for good. Seeing it all come together over the years, and knowing it was because we worked together as one people...it brought me back to those halcyon days with my friends...and it made me hopeful that there was yet to be a brighter future.”

It was then that the Exarch realized he was rambling, and he sighed softly as he stopped himself, coyly turning to his food and popping the first roll into his mouth. Gods was his cooking delicious...if only they had more time...he would love to indulge in more of it, but he was blessed to have this singular moment, at least.

“I see...my friends are coming upon a similar time in Ishgard; a snowy capital damaged by a centuries long war. They’ve finally found it in them to give homes to the homeless and rebuild. Mayhap I will know the feeling myself whenever this is over.” He seemed eager to have it done, and yet, there was something that lingered inside of him that...maybe hoped it wouldn’t be over so soon. Whatever it was supposed to mean, neither was sure.  
“Anyhow, I hope everything tastes alright? I’ve no complaints, but I’m interested to see what someone new to it might think~”

The Exarch was quick to a smile, immediately reassuring the warrior parallel to him as he finished his last roll.  
“It’s excellent, my friend. You've a clear talent when it comes to culinary skills. I only wish I could take a chapter from your book~ the amount of times Lyna’s face scrunched up at my cooking when she was a girl could say enough about it.” His laugh was gentle, and it caused a gentle pinkness to arise in A’Tali’s cheeks, yearning for that familiar chuckle to be found again, though one that he couldn’t yet prove to be the same as the one he wished it to be. Familiar or not, he enjoyed the other’s company.

And then the orchestrion changed, and the Warrior’s ears flickered upwards. The familiar sound of a harp plucking an old tune played through the old device, and he happily placed his head in his hands.  
“Oh this is one of my favorite tunes~ my old friend I told you about would often play it when we were alone; said it was a tune passed down along his family line~ I always thought it was rather pretty~”

“I had wondered where that roll went off to. It was found in the tower not long after we’d discovered it. I always favored it as well~” the Exarch mused, nostalgic for the familiar plucking of the strings he could still mimic even with his crystalline hand. He wondered when last it was that he’d played his harp. He only wished he could do so again for him.

Though when he came out of his small musings, the Exarch was surprised to see the warrior extending a hand across the table to him, grinning warmly, as he always did.  
“Care to dance with me then, Exarch?”

He...was speechless, unsure of what to say. Had he planned this all along…? Surely he was capable of such things but...why for him? Now that he thought about it, this all seemed like...like…

“I...don’t know how.” It was so...straightforward, so abrupt of him to say, but he was so taken aback, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

The Warrior’s hand retracted slightly, and his ears lowered in question.  
“You don’t…? Well, I could teach you! After all, when this is over and you make amends with Eulmore, there might be celebratory Galas in need of hosting, and when that time comes, people may want to dance with you. I’d like to think as Warrior of Darkness, tis my job to help the Crystarium in any way possible, for past, present and future reasons.” He explained, before gently taking the stricken leader by his non-crystal hand, watching him tense even more, though he knew it wasn’t in a bad way. He was simply...nervous.

He rounded the table then, fingers intertwining as he closed the gap between them, and the Exarch felt as if his heart was to leap from his chest at any moment.   
“Just one dance? I know you think very highly of me, but let us forget about that for the sake of you learning something new~” 

All he could do was nod in that instance, and he felt himself being gently lifted from his seat by the guidance of the Warrior’s hand. He had to tell himself to follow him as he led him to the center of the room, still hand in hand.

“Now, I’ll guide you, and you follow, alright?”

“Of course.” It was shaky, but he’d managed it, and he tried to halt his tensions as A’Tali placed his crystalline hand on his shoulder. He felt...rather awkward about it, hoping he didn’t think the crystal feeling was too weird, or the fact that it moved around so flexibly. He knew most people never thought anything of it, but this was A’Tali, and he cared about everything he thought.

“Now just...watch my steps, and follow me. I’ll catch you if you slip up.”

Gods, they were really doing this, he was really doing this!! Whatever happened to keeping his distance? Was he really going to falter like this on what could be their last night together?

Their last night…

Mayhap...it wouldn’t matter if that much was true. He could have this, even for a little.

He would stumble at first, not understanding the exact rhythm of it all, but after a moment, he quickly fell into step with A’Tali, the two of them smiling as soon as it clicked. It was like clockwork, the two of them moving together in perfect sync, as if they were always meant to do this. It was what he’d always hoped for, at least. The orchestrion would play on and on, and the Exarch would step in time with each familiar note, and after a while, he would hear the warrior begin to sing along with it, as he’d done so many years ago.

And then they grew closer, not even noticing as they pressed their chests together, in a romantic, almost honeymoon-like sway as the melody became softer, and the exarch’s crystalline hand made its way down to his Warrior’s chest, his fingers gently brushing the necklace there. This was his little charm, so close to his heart...he’d called it his home. Even if he himself couldn’t be that for him, he knew his Source counterpart would be, when this was all over. 

It was a trancelike state the two of them were in, so comfortable and welcome, their barriers lifted in this silent moment of “I would always know you” without even needing to say it. He wished in that moment that he could usher in a purr, as he used to. But his ability to do so was long since muted by the crystal around his neck, and he was left with merely his words. Words that couldn’t reach him in this moment.

And then...he felt that calloused hand at his cheek, and he leaned into it with a welcome exhale.

And then...the distance between them closed. He felt those familiar lips on his own, and he welcomed them; letting his lips part for his Warrior’s, letting him drink him in. It had been too long, and it wasn’t fair for either of them to keep their distance the way they had. A’Tali’s lips pressed so perfectly against his own, and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest at any moment. He hadn’t felt this alive in years.

“Tali…”

The room was silent, and the orchestrion ended with a fitting scratch as the two froze in mutual surprise. The Exarch caught the longing stare in the Warrior’s eyes, and immediately shrunk back from his embrace. This was a mistake, everything could be ruined in an instant.  
“My deepest apologies, A’tali. I-I shouldn’t have stayed-“

“No, please don’t apologize.” His tone was gentle, and the Exarch watched as the Warrior’s eyes softened, a sad smile at his lips.  
“I should actually thank you for joining me. I appreciate your presence and ever radiant kindness, but I...should accomplish what I came here to do. I hope you’ll forgive my own idiocy.”

“A’Tali…” the Exarch hesitated a moment, before gently placing a hand against the Warrior’s arm.  
“You’re no fool, anyone can see that. And...I more than appreciated your invitation this evening. Tis a good way to remind myself that this will all be behind us soon.”

His hand fell to his side then, but before he could take his leave, the warrior took up his hand once more, the warmth returning to his smile.  
“I hope this is the first of many joyful evenings, Exarch. You deserve it more than most.”

“I could say the same for you.” He smiled in return, watching their hands linger for a moment more, before they gently slipped from each other, and the Exarch turned on his heel.  
“Good night, A’Tali. I hope to see you hale and whole next we convene.”

“And you as well, Exarch.” The warrior nodded, before exchanging a friendly glance with the other, and watching him leave. There was a feeling in his stomach then, for the rest of the evening, and his fingers traced his necklace over and over until fatigue had taken him, but after this whole ordeal, it was clear to him who the Exarch was. How undeniably, unopposed his resemblance was to home. To G’raha. But when he registered his reaction to their kiss, he knew not to press any further. There was a disconnect there; a fear, a misunderstanding. Something wasn’t right, but he would figure it out when this was all over. 

When he saved this world, he would find his home.


End file.
